The Joker (Arthur Fleck)
|-|The Joker= |-|Arthur= Summary Arthur Fleck is a struggling comedian in Gotham City during 1981 who is frequently mistreated by his peers. Due to this, he gradually transforms into a clown-themed criminal known as The Joker, whose crimes inspire a chaotic revolution across Gotham. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-C with Colt Detective Special Name: Arthur Fleck, "The Joker" Origin: Joker Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but possibly in his 30's Classification: Human supervillain Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, High Pain Tolerance Attack Potency: Street level physically (Cracked telephone booth glass with a simple headbutt, casually broke a punch clock off its hinges with a few hits, choked Alfred through a metal gate. Overpowered Randall, a man much larger than himself. Seemingly bloodily killed a psychiatrist while unarmed and handcuffed), Street level with Colt Detective Special Speed: Athletic Human (Outran 2 police officers for more than one block after already being several meters away from them), Subsonic+ to Transonic attack speed with Colt Detective Special Lifting Strength: At least Average Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Tanked getting hit by a taxi and cracking its windshield. Survived being inside a police car that was totaled by an ambulance crash, being briefly unconscious afterwards. Withstood a wooden signboard getting broken over his head and multiple beatings) Stamina: High, kept going after gang beatings and extensive running Range: Standard melee range physically, melee range to tens of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Colt Detective Special *'Optional Equipment:' Shiv blade & scissors Intelligence: Above Average. A cold and calculating murderer despite his insanity, was able to sneak into an exclusive theater by disguising as an employee Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, mentally ill Gallery JokerJoaquin.jpg Joker2019.jpg Others Notable Victories: Mongrel Dog (The Real World) Mongrel Dog's Profile (Arthur had no weapons, speed unequalized) Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney's Live Action Movie) Phoenix's Profile (Speed was equalized) Aaron Jones (Online Gamer) Aaron’s Profile (Both were 9-C and had weapons) Chloe Price (Life Is Strange) Chloe's Profile (Both were 9-C and had weapons) The Caretaker (The Tell-Tale Heart) The Caretaker's Profile (Joker only had a knife, speed was equalized, both had a 1 hour of preparation, and the fight took place in a dark forest) Notable Losses: Dale Gribble (King of The Hill) Dale’s Profile (Dale was at 9-B, both had Pistols, Speed was equal) Scarecrows (Goosebumps) Scarecrow's Profile (Speed was equalized and Joker was limited with his ammunition) Mary Muldoon (Hit and Misdemeanor) Mary’s Profile (Both started in a forest out of sight of each other) Rorschach (Watchmen) Rorschach's Profile (Speed Equalized) Colonel Robert Hogan (Hogan's Heroes) Hogan's Profile (Speed was equalized. Second key Hogan with a handgun was used) Joker (2008 Graphic Novel) Joker's Profile (Both had no guns) Boomhauer (King of The Hill) Boomhauer’s Profile (Speed was equal, Both has pistols, they were 300 meters away, took place in Arlen, Texas) John F. Kennedy (Call of Duty) Kennedy's Profile (Speed was equalized) Howard the Duck (Marvel Comics) Howard's Profile (Speed Equalized) Funnyman (Funnyman) Funnyman's Profile (Speed was equalized, Joker only has a knife, and Funnyman didn't have his 9-B stuff) Inconclusive Matches: The Joker (The Dark Knight) The Joker's Profile (Battle takes place at Crime Alley, TDK Joker has a Smith & Wesson Model 29 and Fleck has his Colt Detective, both have shivs, Both are 40 meters apart) Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Clowns Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Joker Category:Crazy Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Scissor Users Category:Warner Bros.